Adolescents who frequent indoor tanning establishments may be at an increased risk of developing skin cancer later in life and acute adverse reactions. Data on the correlates of indoor tanning among this age group across various geographical regions of the U.S. are scarce. Additionally, although approximately one half of the states have legislation to increase consumer safety during indoor tanning, the impact of these laws is unknown. Before developing interventions or additional policies to reduce adolescent risk, a comprehensive assessment of the correlates of indoor tanning is warranted. Therefore, the primary aim of the proposed project will be to perform a multivariate analysis to explain use of tanning facilities by adolescents. Based on an ecological conceptual model, potential predictors will address multiple levels of influence, including psychological/affective, sociocultural, environmental, and policy variables. In order to achieve the primary aim, as well as to obtain valuable descriptive data, we will collect information that will form five discrete data sets. The following secondary aims will be accomplished: 1) to conduct telephone interviews with adolescents to assess potential individual-level correlates of indoor tanning use; 60 adolescents per the largest 100 U.S. cities will be included; 2) to assess whether each of the 50 U.S. states has a law that attempts to protect consumers from overexposure to UVR from indoor tanning and the level of stringency of each law; 3) to quantify the level of law enforcement in each of the 100 cities in the sample; 4) to assess the number of indoor tanning facilities (absolute and relative to the population) in each of the sample cities; and 5) to assess compliance of indoor tanning facilities with federal and, if applicable, state laws. Findings will be used to inform future multi-level interventions for reducing risks associated with indoor tanning.